


Sanders Sides Prompts and Drabbles

by Ren_Allen



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Character Death, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Allen/pseuds/Ren_Allen
Summary: Just a collection of Angst Prompts and other Drabbles that are collected here. Will be uploading other older drabbles onto this. Lots of shipping in different prompts.





	1. Please Don't Cry-- Logince

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Please don’t cry.”
> 
> Pairing: Logince (Logic/Prince)
> 
> Warning: There is no happy ending. Someone dies. If this is something you don’t want to read please I advise you not. I am giving you a fair warning. There is a major character death off scene, but a death none the less. 
> 
> AN: Please don’t ask me to fix this. I will make a companion piece, but until then this prompt will Remain as is.

He ran through the corridors of the palace, his breathing erratic as he searched in every room. He felt his heart beating in his ears and the cold sweat run down the back of his neck. Out side the castle walls there was chaos and destruction, for the Dragon Witch had managed to break down their mage’s defenses. He threw the door to the Prince’s door open relieve to see the man still there. Though his heart came to a halt as he took in the Prince’s armor and sword decorating his body “Roman…” he let the name slip past his lips as he knew what this meant “No… no no no no… You can’t..” tears welling up in his eyes.

Roman turned to look at his beloved standing in the door way. He gave his royal adviser a warm loving smile. “Logan…” he walked over to the taller male and his hands reach up and rest on the man’s shoulders. “Come now Love, you know that I must complete this. I am after all the first born Prince of this Kingdom” he reaches with one hand and cups the other’s cheek “I must, my love. It is my birth right” he smiles softly at the male. 

Logan felt hot tears run down his cheeks as he took in all of the Prince’s logical reasoning. He knew that his Prince was correct, that it was Roman’s responsibility to protect his reasoning… but not now… not when they had just realized their feelings… not when Logan had finally allowed himself to love and be loved in return. He let out a muffled sob as he refused to look at the man that he had come to adore. “She will kill you Roman… I cannot bare to part with you… If Virgil can-” 

Roman moves the hand from Logan’s cheek and presses a single gloved finger to the others lips. “Hush my love… there is no time… My brother Patton has informed me that our mage has collapsed from the sheer force the Dragon Witch has broken through with” he smiles sadly as brings his other hand up and wipes tears from Logan’s face. A face that had become a part of his days and nights. “There is no other way my sweet keeper. Please do not cry” He pulls the other’s face down to his sealing their lips with a long sweet kiss. 

Logan couldn’t help but calm down with the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the other bringing him close. The moment that Roman pulled back he stepped back as well as he wiped his eyes. Though he could not bare to part with Roman, he knew that the Prince was correct. He took a moment and composed himself before he fell into his position as the Royal’s adviser “I suppose I should leave you to get ready” he turned walked to the door before he pauses at its entrance. He looks over his shoulder and locks eyes with his Prince “I love you” 

Prince Roman smiled as he took those words to heart “And I you my sweet keeper. Until we meet again my love” With those last words spoken, Roman watched the love of his life walk away. He waited a moment himself. He turned and soon walked out of the bedroom wiping his own eyes as he prepared himself for the battle. 

It would be days before the battle was determined. It would be weeks before all parties of the battle located and brought back home. The Dragon Witch slain by the sword of the Prince. The moment Logan had Roman back in his arms was the moment that Logan had lost a part of himself. This time there was no one to wipe his tears… This time there was no one remind him not to cry…


	2. You're a Monster (Moxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Snippet of an unfinished Fic that I rewrote from a different perspective. The context is unprovided, but I enjoyed how it turned out. Original Post Date: January 19 2018

As soon as those words flew out of his mouth he had regretted it. He had even slapped a hand over his mouth as if in an attempt to keep them in after blurting out. The room had fallen silent. He watched his heart racing, as the color and heat in his body drained out. His heart broke watching as the smaller sides composer slowly broke down.

“Virgil I- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean It! I swear! I was just so angry! I don’t know what came over me please! You’re no-” his words were put on a halt as the younger sides hand was put in front of him.

“Don’t…” the other small quiet voice breaking the silence. Patton felt the air grow thick and cold his ears ringing as silence envloped both of them once more. “I don’t want to hear it… whatever it is… besides..” Patton felt his heart shatter as Virgil looked up at him with dimmed eyes. “You’re right… I am a monster…” with that the moral side watched as the anxious side walked out of the room.

He sank to the floor and hugged his knees… He had just started to bring the smaller side out of his shell. He felt his throat tight and hot tears roll down his face. Why did he have to let his emotions get the better of him… He hated being at the core of Thomas’s feelings.


	3. Alone on Valentine's (One-Sided LAMP: Anxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just a warning the fic ahead contains mention of an unhealthy relationship. Its vague but its there. There’s also some sad feels tied to the holiday and mention of unhealthy coping. I have no idea how to tag so if you’d like to leave me a tw tag list that would help loads. Original Post Date: February 15 2018

He sits in the car wondering what to do. His shoulders and back beginning to ache as fatigue sets in from a long days work. He feels exhausted, from what he never knows. Perhaps its just the feeling of loneliness that settles over him as he sees the living room lights on in the house he lives in. Perhaps it is the self loathing as he thinks of his own relationship with his partner. Perhaps it is the envy that pools in his stomach at the thought of his roommates happily together as three… Was he not good enough… he shakes the thoughts but perhaps that is why he listened to the sweet nothings and false promises the other gave him. Perhaps that is why he clung to a relationship that was never there to begin with. He reaches to undo his belt as his phone chimes with new messages. Two. One from them and one from him. He opens them both. His breath catches as he reads the words “Are you coming home?” and “Going out tonight” His hands shake as he presses his forehead to the steering wheel as he feels the tears well up in his eyes. He laughs at himself for ever thinking things would be different this year. He gets out of the car as he makes his way to the house. As he enters the warm home feeling cold and out of place as he hears soft laughter and whispers from the living room. He tries not to make noise as he walks to the kitchen grabs a bottle of wine and heads up to his room…

Just another Valentine’s day alone.


	4. The Sun, The Moon, and The Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my first Sanders Sides Fic. I am still very proud of this short drabble so I will include it here. Original Post Date: February 7 2018

The sun was a bright force driving towards tomorrow and lighting up the darkness that enveloped the earth and moon. Created and gave life to ideas.

The moon reflected the sun’s light. Captured all his ideas and allowed them to shine even at the latest hour. He provided support and thoughts to both the sun and the moon.

The earth took in all the sun and the moons thoughts and ideas and nurtured them. He allowed them to bring life and cherished each new creation after the next.

The three so carefree and working with their system forgot of their holder.

Space watched from afar and held them all close in his embrace and allowed them to be carefree. He held the sun, the moon, and the earth close. He envelopes them in his starry sky and watches over. Although he is alone, for now this is enough. He guards this happiness the three hold and smiles.

Yes this is enough.

The sun: Roman

The moon: Logan

The earth: Patton

The Holder (Space): Virgil


	5. Analoceit Angst @ 4am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why I can’t be awake at 4am

Warning: Character Death. Unhappy Ending.

Pairing: Analoceit

The concrete of the alleyway was cold and wet. His eyes struggling to focus on the face above him as arms were wrapped tightly around him. He felt cold as the heat was focused on the wound on his chest, frigid cold pressing down. He could make out the foggy breath as his erratic breathing escaped him. He could hear muffled screaming and felt wet splash onto his face. Eyes focusing again he could make out A familiar. Trying to focus on the words.

“Please! You have to stay awake! Keep your eyes on me! God you’re such an idiot!”

He blinked registering the words and he felt the sharp pain course through him in an instant as he sucked in a sharp breath. Why was he outside again… That was right it was date night. The three of them were walking down the empty streets to get back to their apartment when they were shoved into the alley. His eyes desperately for the other face of his other boyfriend as his mouth moved. He let out a slight whimper as he felt everything slam into him all at once. He tried pushing himself up to a sitting position but was held down with a soft shush.

“Don’t move. Logan’s getting help. You’ll be okay- just stay put”

The voice wavered as he let out another hiss. He struggled to remember what had happened. Everything was so jumbled and he couldn’t think. He felt a hand tap his face lightly his eyes focusing on the heterochromatic eyes.

“Hey Hey now… please just stay with me. Stay awake okay?”

He saw the black dots fill his vision and he knew that this was probably it. His eyes blurred as it all played out in his head. People would claim to see their life flash before their eyes, but it felt more like watching a movie. It was longer, the details so vivid and the memories so warm he felt the tears roll down his face as the hand tapped again to get his attention.

“Cmon Dee.. please. Just hang in there. Cmon you promised we’d go see that movie tomorrow. You know I don’t like it when you lie”

He found himself looking at the soft pale face as he took in the fear and he couldn’t help but smile softly. He found enough strength to reach up and cup his loves face and whispered

“It will be okay…”

His vision faded as he caught the last glimpse of his other boyfriend running into view. His arms falling to his sides. He felt a shudder run through him as let out one last breath before fading away. Only feeling slight regret for leaving them with a small lie.

The paramedics rushed in behind Logan not to long after Virgil started screaming and the body in his arms lost the light in those lovely green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like a particular prompt you can leave it in the comments or drop an ask on my tumblr: ren-allen.tumblr.com


End file.
